


his awkwardness and his eloquence

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, don't read this it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil finds dan to be an enigma</p>
            </blockquote>





	his awkwardness and his eloquence

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really awful and short fic i literally repeat the same sentence for 167 words i hate it  
> warnings: faint and brief mention of self-hatred

Phil found Dan to be an enigma. With his constant stream of swears pouring out of his mouth and his seemingly overly extensive vocabulary, Dan was a puzzle that Phil wanted to solve. 

Phil found Dan to be an enigma. With his fingers flying over ivory piano keys and his love for death metal, Dan was question that Phil wanted the answer to. 

Phil found Dan to be an enigma. With his struggles about self-worth and self-hatred and his smile that illuminates any and every room, Phil found Dan to be a fleeting idea that he wanted to elaborate upon. 

Phil found Dan to be an enigma. With his self-deprecating sense of humor and his discussions about rights and equality, Dan was a mystery that Phil wanted to piece together, bit by bit. 

Phil found Dan to be an enigma. With his awkwardness and his eloquence, Dan was a secret that he wanted uncovered. 

Phil found Dan to be an enigma, yes. But Dan was his enigma.


End file.
